Kevin Keegan
Joseph Kevin Keegan (born 14 February 1951) is a former professional footballer and manager who played for Liverpool from 1971 to 1977. Keegan began his career at Scunthorpe United, before being signed for Liverpool for £35,000 by Bill Shankly after catching the eye of scout Geoff Twentyman. Liverpool career Keegan scored only 12 minutes into his Liverpool debut against Nottingham Forest at Anfield on 14 Augsut 1971. Although initially signed as a midfielder, Keegan was soon being utilised as a strike partner for John Toshack due to his substantial attacking talent. Keegan and Toshack spearheaded the Liverpool attack that would prove vital in the club's success in the 1972-73 season, in which they won the First Division- Liverpool's first title for seven years. This began a long period of dominance in which Liverpool would go on to win another 10 league titles over the 1970s and '80s, establishing the club as the most successful in the history of English football. In the same season, Liverpool won the UEFA Cup, with Keegan scoring twice in the final against Borussia Monchengladbach in a 3-2 victory. In 1974, Keegan played a key part in Liverpool's FA Cup win, scoring a brace against hometown club Doncaster Rovers in Liverpool's first match of the competition, and later scoring against Leicester City in the semi final followed by a brace in the final against Newcastle at Wembley. As FA Cup victors, Liverpool played the 1974 Charity Shield match against 1973-74 league champions Leeds United at Wembley. Keegan was involved in an on-field scuffle with Leeds player Billy Bremner, with both players receiving red cards and fines of £500. Keegan and Liverpool continued to be successful over the next few years both domestically and in Europe. In 1976, Keegan scored twice against Club Brugge in Liverpool's UEFA Cup final victory. The following season however would prove to be Keegan's last at the club. He remained instrumental for Liverpool during the campaign, helping Liverpool to victory in both the European Cup and First Division, as well as reaching the final of the FA Cup. The 1977 European Cup final against Borussia Monchengladbach was Keegan's last match in a Liverpool shirt, and although he didn't score, he was fouled in the Borussia Monchengladbach box by Berti Vogts, giving Liverpool a penalty that was converted by Phil Neal, sealing Liverpool's 3-1 victory. Keegan left Liverpool to join West German Bundesliga side Hamburg for a record fee of £500,000 on 3 June 1977. Keegan had made 323 appearances for Liverpool and scored 100 goals. Keegan was replaced by Liverpool with future icon, Kenny Dalglish. Keegan went on to have a successful career with Hamburg and has also had success as a manager. Honours Player *Football League First Division: 3 (1972-73, 1975-76, 1976-77) *UEFA Cup: 2 (1973, 1976) *European Cup: 1 (1977) *FA Cup: 1 (1974) *FA Charity Shield: 2 (1974, 1976) Individual *Inducted into the inaugural English Football Hall of Fame: 2002 *FWA Footballer of the Year: 1976 *8th in 100 Players Who Shook The Kop (2006) *19th in 100 Players Who Shook The Kop (2013) *Shankly Award: 2010 *Ballon d'Or winner: 1978, 1979 Stats External Links * Keegan Keegan